Generally, a contact lens is worn on a cornea present on the front surface of an eye, and is used for purposes, such as vision correction, eye treatment, beauty treatment, etc.
In this case, the contact lens is formed to have a size to the extent that it can cover a cornea so that there is no sense of resistance when it is worn and to have a considerably thin thickness, and is made of a semispherical soft material so that it can come into tight contact with a cornea.
Such a contact lens is manufactured to be suitable for the vision of a person who will use it, and is sealed inside a packaging container in which a contact lens solution is contained. A person who will use the contact lens removes the packaging foil of the sealed packaging container, and uses the accommodated contact lens.
In this case, in order to wear the contact lens, it is necessary to open the packaging foil of the packaging container and pick up the contact lens submerged in the contact lens solution with fingers or dedicated tongs. Accordingly, problems arise in that fingers are submerged in the contact lens solution, in that it is difficult to easily pick up the contact lens, and in that it is difficult to pick up the contact lens in a form which the contact lens can be easily worn.
With this point in view, as an example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0050388 (published on May 20, 2009) discloses a soft lens packaging container which enables a lens, contained in the contact lens solution of the packaging container, to be taken out of the packaging container in the state of having been attached to the bottom of a cover when the cover is opened, thereby enabling the lens to be easily worn.
However, the conventional soft lens packaging container is problematic in that only a single contact lens is packaged therein, and is also problematic in that the soft lens packaging container is a few times larger than the contact lens, so that it is difficult to stack such soft lens packaging containers on each other and the soft lens packaging container is too bulky to carry.
The background art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0050388 (published on May 20, 2009).